How Much Damage can Ryuji Take?
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Makoto and Ryuji argue about how much damage the latter can take? Ryuji proves it by purposely getting himself hit by a train. Will he survive?


**How Much Damage Can Ryuji Take?**

"You cannot survive getting hit by a train," said Makoto sceptically.

"I've survived worse," Ryuji reminded.

"Yeah, but you were wearing armor. From what I can see it can protect you really well," stated Makoto. He'd witnessed a few of Ryuji's fight as Ifrit and saw that the armor had protected Ryuji from anything that was usually fatal to normal unarmored humans.

Makoto and Ryuji were arguing about how much damage Ryuji could take and survive. The two boys were seated at a table in the cafeteria, waiting for their respective loves to come over. Ryuji would once again be having a homemade lunch made by Kotonoha. She always made plenty for the two of them. Makoto was just having some ramen he'd ordered.

"Yeah, but even without that armor I can survive a hit from a train. You've seen me heal myself, right?" Ryuji said.

"OK, yeah, you can heal pretty fast," Makoto nodded, "But there's no way you can survive from a train hitting you."

"Wanna bet?" Ryuji challenged.

"Hey, you two," said Sekai as she put down her cry which had her beef bowl on it. "What are you two talking about?"

"Oh, just guy stuff," Makoto shrugged.

"Actually, Itou and I were debating about how much damage I can take and survive," clarified Ryuji. "Koto-chan, tell him I can survive being hit by a train."

Kotonoha gave an awkward smile as she unpacked the lunch she'd made for Ryuji and herself. It was in a basket. "Well…I've never really seen you get hit by a train before, so I don't know for sure."

Ryuji frowned and then got an idea. "OK, let's go to the train station after school and I can prove that I can survive being hit by a train!"

This had bad idea written all over it.

* * *

"Ryuji-kun, please don't do this," Kotonoha begged.

"Yeah, this is crazy!" agreed Makoto.

"Oh no!" Ryuji shook his head and crossed his arms stubbornly. "I'm going to prove, once and for all, that even without transforming I can survive being hit by a train." He was standing in the middle of the track, waiting.

"See what you did, Makoto?" Sekai chided. "Because of you he's trying to do something crazy."

"Why is it my fault?" Makoto asked.

"You dared him!" Sekai shouted.

"No I did not!" he denied.

"The train's coming!" Kotonoha screamed. Sekai and Makoto gasped. The train was heading straight towards Ryuji and the insane young man was just standing there in the middle of the track. That only lasted for a second before he ran straight towards the train. "Ryuji-kun…!!!"

BAM!

Ryuji got hit and sent flying through the air before he crashed violently onto the platform's concrete floor. "No!!!" Kotonoha shouted as she ran towards her love with Sekai and Makoto following after her. "Ryuji-kun!" She knelt down. "No! Please don't die!"

Sekai and Makoto could see blue flames rising from Ryuji's body. Was this something that happened when he died?

Kotonoha turned and glared furiously at her ex. "This is all our fault!" she shouted, blaming him. "If you hadn't dared Ryuji-kun, he wouldn't be dead!" Kotonoha was easily angered when someone harmed her beloved in any way and now Makoto was going to pay. She reached behind her back to her holstered dozuki and gripped the handle. Before she could slide the saw out of its sheath, she felt a hand on her thigh. Looking down, she saw that it was Ryuji's hand and he was staring right at her.

"No need to go homicidal, Koto-chan. I'm OK," he said to the girl, who let out a gasp and then grabbed the boy and pulled him into her chest, his face between her breasts.

"You're alive!!!" she squealed happily, her emotions taking a complete turn around from angry to happy.

"Yeah, I am, but I can't breathe!" he told her. She let him go.

"Sorry."

Ryuji stood back up and dusted off his clothes. "Man, that stung."

Makoto and Sekai gaped at Ryuji. He'd survived being hit by a train and without transforming into either his Orphenoch or Rider forms.

"H-h-h-how?" Makoto stammered.

"That should've killed you!" Sekai yelled after finally finding her voice.

"How I survived? I'm an Orphenoch. I'm naturally made of tougher stuff," Ryuji stated. Kotonoha's arms were wrapped around him and she held onto him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"Looks like I was wrong," Makoto sighed. "Guess I shouldn't doubt how much damage you can take and live."

"It's gonna take more than a train to kill me," Ryuji boasted, "Heck, I can even jump off the roof of an apartment building and survive. Hey, maybe I should try-"

"NO!" Sekai, Makoto and Kotonoha shouted, shooting down his idea.

"What? I was just going to suggest bungee jumping."

"After seeing you fly through the air after getting hit by a train, I've had enough excitement for one day," said Sekai. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Let's just go take the bus," said Makoto. He was still a little shaken.

"You two can take the bus," Ryuji said. "Koto-chan and I are taking my bike. See ya!"

Ryuji and Kotonoha left the station, leaving Sekai and Makoto to look at the spot where Ryuji had landed after being hit by the train. There was dried blood there and it made Sekai cringe uneasily. "He's one tough cookie," she said.

"I guess he has to be, with his job and all," Makoto remarked.

"I sure hope he's not going to seriously jump off an apartment building," said Sekai worriedly. She imagined Ryuji going 'splat' when he hit the ground and then standing right back up as if nothing happened.

"Me too, and he's probably crazy enough to try," Makoto agreed.

"Well, whatever he does, he sure has a future as either a daredevil or a stuntman."

"The perfect jobs for someone like him."

* * *

Later that night, Ryuji stood at the edge of roof of the tall apartment building, wearing bungee jumping gear. Witnessing this was Kotonoha.

"Be careful!" she advised.

"I will…GERONIMO!!!" Ryuji shouted as he bungee jumped off the edge. "WOO-HOO!!!"

Kotonoha sighed as she watched her beloved perform such a crazy stunt. "Oh, Ryuji-kun…" She watched as the cord snapped and brought Ryuji up before he plummeted back down.

But Kotonoha couldn't help but smile as she watched him have so much fun.

Two words: adrenaline junkie.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: How suspenseful was that? Well, Ryuji once again proves Orphenoch superiority. Crazy bastard. He can give anyone a heart attack if he tries that stunt again. If you have any suggestion for any crazy stunts for Ryuji or anyone else to perform a crazy and lethal stunt, please let me know.


End file.
